Kalaus won Miel
Kommander („''Kr.“) Kalaus won Miel, sometimes disparagingly called '''the Wielder of the Doomstick', was the highest-ranked Stormlych or Storm (shortened to „''Sr''.“) of the 2nd Glorious Army of the 2nd Rainish Magickal Glory. The Stormlyches (Reyshi/''Gaulstater: þien Stormenlychen), were an elite class of warwyzards during the 1st Great War, given special clearance by Glorious Emperor Ristt Doralth himself to commit so-called "Crimes Against the Gods." The upside-down skull on his black belt was a symbol associated with the City of Miel, and its famous Archduke Johansen won Hungerfort (also Kalaus' great-great uncle), whose death at the hands of the "vicious, barbaric, and animalistic" "Jawley" "tribes" was the catalyst of the evil sentiments of Reynlenn, which allowed for millions of foreigners, and "Redmen" to be killed en masse. Inside of his arm patch's armband was his Defengand, "Deathly Wand," which he called Won Meinen Raze! ("For my Race!"). Unlike most wands, it was actually useful for something. It also served as a spade, as a baton, as a crowbar, as a knife, as a lockpick, as a toothpick, as hair clippers, as nail clippers, and even as a hammer, and as a stick of doom (the Lobott called it the Doomstick) which spewed lightning, and could be used to cause dragonstirs. Normally, lightning magicks are completely unattainable to humans, and only attainable to Divine-Destroyers. However, the cause of the Storm of Storms, Landeles the God-From-the-Lightning, a former slave, had left behind thousands of chains which became imbued with his power. They were used to create the ''Defenganden. The legacy of the Stormlyches is not a good one. They are remembered as monsters, as affronts to the gods, whose powers were more than any human ever ought have. Kalaus himself died in battle, and was even given an honorary knighthood by his opponents, who respected him. That is until the horrors of the Iksasfear, and Kalaus' compliance with it were revealed. Kalaus was posthumously stripped of all his titles, and the 2nd Rainish Magickal Glory dissolved less than a year after his death. Kalaus' grave was vandalized sometime during the occupation by Sayerthenn, and no one knows where his corpse is. As a magicks user he burned in Heaven until the death of the Shine. Biography: In an alternate timeline wherein the Yellow Coalition lost the 1st Great War to the 2nd Rainish Magickal Glory, Kalaus was "awarded" with several bloody campaigns of extermination in newly-occupied territories. He burned the Redwood Forest, dried up the Salt Sea, shook hands with the High Grey, and had a very public, nervous breakdown and panic attack on the Great Bridge after an assassination attempt on his life by a hornman. He was so caught by surprise that he did not have time to react and attack the man. During his campaigns in Ires, he began to harbor secret doubts about the most racist beliefs of his homeland. These doubts began to worm away at him, and whilst viewing the Hall of the Greats, the old ruins of which Aye the Queen wept at, he considered for just one second, that he might be wrong. The Hall of the Greats had been reorganized by the Glory into a "Normal" section, which showed off figures of the Queen's Race, and a few Oremen, and a "Degenerate" section which showed degenerate art made by the other inferior races. The Rainishmen were big on preserving all art, even if they considered it degenerate. He was looking upon a painting of the famous pirate Hangnail hanging a black woman on a nail by her bowels. He felt an instinctual disgust at the idea, but noticed that he was in the "Normal" section of the museum. He thought "are we really the master race if we're capable of such cruelty? This man and his nature seem degenerate to me." He was not convinced that he was wrong, but he thought that if he was wrong, he would be a monster without redemption. He wanted to quell his worries, and so began planning a secret coup to implement slightly more moderate policy, and "racial experimentation," as he termed it, to conclusively prove his views. During this time, he ordered all exterminations halted within his territory. He lied, and told his superiors that it would be for the purpose of experimentation with Last Isle. The Hellseer did not believe him, and so monitored him, discovering secret meetings at the Hall of the Greats with lower officers, and even Redmen. After being monitored for seven weeks, the Hellseer concluded that his actions were sufficiently heretical to be deemed a capital offense, or even treason. She sentenced him to exile on Last Isle, so practically death, as the isle's defenders were well-armed and had held out longer than any other forces. Kalaus accepted his fate, and was escorted there along with two Quarantiners, who had also been sentenced. The three were devoured by an anomalous entity calling itself the Shadow of Doubt. It wracked their brains for centuries, searching for a way to aid the isle's defenders. It finally manifested as a man called Harkness Sterling, who would aid the Main Nine in their battle against the Hellseer in Buckshot!Category:Knights Category:Wyzards Category:Characters Category:Military History Category:History Category:1st Great War Category:Stormlyches Category:Bastards